Firearm sights allow for light sources such as a light emitting diode to be attached to a firearm, which places a dot on a target. However, there are problems with these devices, since they generally require the shooter be out in the open.
This problem is compounded when the shooter's target is also armed with a firearm. While the shooter is aiming at the armed target, the shooter becomes exposed to the armed target, which can be extremely dangerous since the armed target can fire back putting the shooter in harm's way.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.